Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest 8
Azerbaijan took part in the pre-qualification round of the eighth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. The country was represented by Ümman with the song "Yenə səni sevərəm". The entry was selected via the third edition of the national final Milli Secim Turu, hosted by AzTV (Azerbaijan TV). Background Further information: Azerbaijan in the North Vision Song Contest Azerbaijan debuted in the third edition of the North Vision Song Contest under the Azerbaijani national broadcaster AzTV. AzTV decided to participate in the contest due to the popularity of music competitions within the country. Despite a poor result in their debut at the contest, AzTV decided to continue Azerbaijan's participation in the North Vision Song Contest due to high viewing figures and popularity amongst the public. Viewing figures continued to rise following Azerbaijan's success at the fourth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. AzTV first decided to host a national final in order to select their entrant for the North Vision Song Contest in the sixth edition, under the name Milli Secim Turu. The national final continued for the next two editions of the contest. Before North Vision AzTV confirmed Azerbaijan's participation in the eighth edition of the North Vision Song Contest on the 25th February. AzTV also revealed that a third edition of Milli Secim Turu would take place in order to decide who would represent Azerbaijan in the eighth edition of the contest. 'Milli Secim Turu 3' 10 singers competed at the national final for a place at the North Vision Song Contest. The foreign act selected to participate in the Azerbaijani national final was MaRo, a singer from Turkmenistan. As the final results were unveiled, it was revealed that the top 2 artists (Latifa Soyuoz and Ümman) had received the same amount of points. AzTV decided to select the entry which received more 12 points from the jury, meaning that Ümman won final with her song "Yenə səni sevərəm". 'Results' At North Vision Due to ending in the bottom 5 in the previous edition of the contest, Azerbaijan was required to take part in the pre-qualification round of the competition. Azerbaijan competed alongside 8 other countries (Albania, Andorra, Armenia, Belarus, the Czech Republic, Greece, Monaco and Montenegro), all of whom were also competing for a place in the semi-finals. Despite the Azerbaijani entry being selected by an international jury, the public were not such a big fan of the entry, placing Ümman last with a total of 47 points. Because of this, Azerbaijan was eliminated from the competition and would therefore be unable to participate in the semi-final stage of the contest. 'Points awarded at the contest' Pre-qualification round votes After North Vision Azerbaijani North Vision fans shortly after the contest expressed their disappointment with the results and petitioned for AzTV to withdraw from the next edition of the contest as a sign of protest against the introduction of the pre-qualification round. A few weeks after the pre-qualification round, AzTV revealed that they were unsure about Azerbaijan's future participation in the contest due to financial difficulties. See also *Azerbaijan at the North Vision Song Contest *North Vision Song Contest 8 Category:NVSC 8 countries